Flavour of Sakē
by Fuzzy Conchiita
Summary: Manis, pahit, masam, dan lembut rasa sake. Hampir tiap hari aku meminumnya tapi selalu hambar dan pahit rasanya -bagaikan masa laluku... Request from Yuki hatake kurosaki. IchiMatsu, agak OOC, Alternate Reality, Alternate Timeline. RnR please...


Hai, hai readers sekalian... ^^v

Nyahahaa... XD! Saya kembali lagi dengan crack-pair ^^v

_**IchigoxMatsumoto!**_ Special request dari Yuki hatake kurosaki (Yuki, udah saya bikinin, nih! Review ya! XD).

Ya sudah, tanpa banyak cingcong, here we go~! ^o^

~#~#~#~#~#~

_**Disclaimer: BLEACH milik Tite Kubo, bukan punya saya!**_

_**Tapi fic ini milik saya; FuzzyStrange Musume31! Hehehe... ^^**_

_**WARNING: IchiMatsu, abal, sedikit OOC, Alternate Timeline,**__** Alternate Reality, maybe typo(s)**_

_**Don't like, don't read!**_

_**Happy reading! ^o^**_

~#~#~#~#~#~

_Sake._

Mau tahu seperti apa rasanya?

_**Manis.**_

Seperti kenangan yang diberikan orang itu sebelum meninggalkanku. Sebelum ia pergi dari sisiku. Sebelum ia mengkhianatiku –bukan, tapi kami semua.

_**Pahit.**_

Pahit rasanya. Ketika aku bangun dari penantian panjang. Ketika aku sadar, kenyataan berkata lain. Pahit dan getir ketika aku kembali terjaga dari mimpiku –sadar bahwa kau tak akan sudi kembali.

_**Masam.**_

Saat aku mencoba tegar untuk melupakanmu. Untuk menghapus bayanganmu yang melekat di pelupuk mataku.

_**Lembut.**_

Ya. Aku terlalu terbuai kata-katamu. Merasa di atas awan ketika mendengar bualan konyolmu.

Menghanyutkanku,

Membawaku ke dalam sebuah sensasi aneh. Membuat kepalamu seolah berputar-putar di otakku. Menghuyung tubuhku –membuatku tak sadarkan diri...

~#~#~#~#~#~

Ya.

Hari ini lagi-lagi aku _kabur_ dari pekerjaanku. Pergi ke tempat minum sake seperti biasa –bersama Ikkaku, Kira, dan Hisagi.

Apa ini sebuah pelarian? Entahlah. Ya, mungkin. Aku anggap ini sebuah pelampiasan karena kau meninggalkanku seenak hati. _Itu salahmu!_

"_Yo_!"

Hmm? Suara itu lagi. Suara lelaki –yang entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini jadi tertarik dengan _kegiatan_ kami.

Ia duduk di sudut ruangan. Menyambar sebotol sake, lalu menuangnya ke dalam gelas. Kemudian perlahan tapi pasti bibirnya menyentuh mulut gelas –menenggak seteguk demi seteguk sake. Menjilati sisa butiran yang menetes di sudut bibirnya, kemudian menyeringai.

"Hei, Kurosaki! 2 botol! Kau masih di bawah umur!" Ikkaku yang sempoyongan menepuk bahu jenjangnya.

"Ahh~ masa bodoh! Aku masih enam belas tahun! Tapi di sini, aku _ribuan _tahun!" Ia mengelap peluh di pipinya dengan ibu jari kanannya.

~#~#~#~#~#~

Aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengannya.

Shinigami daiko, bukan...?

Masa bodoh, sih!

Kerjaanku hanya mabuk, tidur, dan terbangun saat mentari sudah bersembunyi di ufuk barat. Setiap aku terbangun, lelaki itu pasti masih terlelap, berlayar dalam dunia mimpinya. Ketika ia terbangun ia akan memandangku sekilas. Samar-samar aku mendengar lenguhan panjang dari bibirnya, kemudian ia berjalan terseok-seok meninggalkanku.

Begitu pula dengan esok hari –tidak ada yang berubah. Ia meninggalkanku tanpa sepatah katapun meluncur dari bibirnya.

~#~#~#~#~#~

"_Hei, nona!_"

Lelaki itu mengarahkan telunjuknya kepadaku. Aku kebingungan –menunjuk diriku sendiri.

"_Iya, kau! Siapa lagi?_"

Aku melangkah mendekatinya, kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

Di luar dugaanku, ia malah memelukku dengan erat dari belakang. "H-hei, lepaskan aku!" Aku meronta-ronta, tapi ia tak bergeming dari posisinya sedikitpun.

"Hei, kau, lepaskan!" Aku mencoba melepaskan diri sekali lagi, namun usahaku sia-sia.

Akhirnya aku mengambil ancang-ancang –kemudian menendang pahanya dengan kencang. _Ohh~... di mana Haineko saat aku membutuhkan dirinya...?_

"Uakkhh!" Lelaki itu mengerang kesakitan. Ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Badannya limbung, kemudian ia melepaskan kedua tangannya dari tubuhku –seiring terdengarnya suara berdebum yang kencang, _ia terjatuh_ dengan posisi telentang. Sepertinya ia memang sedang dalam keadaan mabuk berat.

Aku –yang sedang dalam kondisi tidak mabuk, mencoba mengangkat tubuh lelaki itu, merebahkannya di sofa di sudut ruangan. Tapi tubuhnya yang besar dan tegap sangatlah berat. Sesusah apapun aku mencoba, yang ada malah tubuhku yang ganti terjungkal. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menggeret lelaki itu dengan cara menarik kedua tangan besarnya.

Sesekali aku berhenti –menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskannya. Begitu berkali-kali. Kemudian mengusap keringat yang menetes di sudut wajahku dengan punggung tanganku.

Akhirnya, dengan susah payah dan perjuangan ekstra, aku berhasil menarik lelaki itu sampai ke sofa. Aku mendorong tubuhnya agar menempati sofa, tapi karena berat, sebelah kakinya menggantung.

Alih-alih membiarkanku pergi, lelaki itu menarik bagian belakang shihakusou-ku yang menjuntai –menarikku untuk _bergabung_ dengannya di sofa.

"Hei, lepaskan aku! Aku bilang lepaskan!" Aku menjerit meronta-ronta, tapi dia tidak menggubrisku sedikitpun.

"Nona, bisa aku minta tolong sesuatu?" Setengah sadar ia membisikkan serangkaian kata di telingaku.

"Ha? Apa?" Aku tidak mengerti.

"_Nona, tolong temani aku di sini sampai matahari terbit kembali..._"

~#~#~#~#~#~

Aku terperangkap dalam dekapan kedua tangannya.

Aku tidak tahu benda apa yang merasuki pikiran orang ini, ia tiba-tiba minta tolong hal yang aneh padaku. Entah ini hanya halusinasi karena sake atau bias-bias ilusi alam bawah sadarku yang kacau dan mulai tak beres, aku mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan lelaki itu.

Aku dapat mencium bau menyengat sake dari tubuhnya. Dapat merasakan hangatnya dipeluk lagi. Dapat merasakan lembutnya sake lagi. Sebuah kehormatan setelah sekian lama kau meninggalkanku. Membawa hidupku ke dalam ilusi kehancuran yang kau buat. Menghantui setiap langkahku dengan kalimat terakhirmu, _'gomen na'_ yang berputar-putar di telingaku. _Aku muak dengan dirimu!_

Sake yang aku rasakan semu. Bagaikan air putih, jika dibanding gejolak perasaanku ketika kau pergi. Marah, sedih, kecewa, terkejut... Sama seperti sake. _Manis, pahit, masam, dan lembut..._

Aku meminum sake –hampir setiap hari. Tapi aku _tidak pernah_ mengetahui bagaimana rasanya sake.

_Hambar._

Lidahku sudah kebal.

Rasanya sudah tidak semanis saat kita pertama menikmatinya –berdua.

Rasanya sudah tidak selembut saat kau tersenyum rubah sambil meneguknya sekali lagi.

_Kapan aku bisa merasakan sake lagi? Dapat kah?_

~#~#~#~#~#~

"Nona, bangunlah..."

Aku merasakan sebuah tangan besar mengguncang-guncangkan pipiku lembut.

Aku membuka mataku. Perlahan-lahan cahaya matahari menerobos masuk ke bola mataku. Samar-samar aku melihat laki-laki itu ada di hadapanku sekarang. Ia sedang tidak berada dalam pengaruh sake –seperti biasa yang aku lihat.

"K-kau... ah..." Aku memegang kepalaku yang sedikit sakit.

Ia membantuku untuk bangkit, kemudian ia menyodorkan segelas air putih dingin kepadaku. "Terima kasih." Kataku setelah meminum air itu sampai habis.

Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang. Aku melangkah keluar dari _markas_ku, Hisagi, Kira, Ikkaku... dan kini orang itu. Aku menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, kemudian melentangkan tanganku selebar-lebarnya.

"Tidurmu tadi nyenyak sekali, nona,"

Lelaki itu muncul di belakangku.

"Kau... Shinigami daiko itu 'kan?" Aku menatap wajahnya ragu.

"Ya. Benar." Ia menjawab singkat.

"Kenapa kau sering datang –ikut minum sake bersama kami?" Aku bertanya penuh selidik.

"Kenapa wanita secantik nona bisa berada di tempat minum seperti itu?" Ia balas bertanya.

Wajahku memanas, "Hmm... Baiklah, akan kuberitahu sesuatu: Ini adalah suatu _pelarian,_" Aku berbisik.

"Pelarian?" Ia menatap mataku –memaksaku menatap sepasang permata bening musim gugur miliknya. Sepuhan merah jambu mampir di kedua pipiku.

"I-iya... Kau tahu, satu dari tiga orang pengkhianat itu? Dia yang memiliki rambut perak. Ya, dia teman masa kecilku... Dia yang pertama mengajakku minum sake. Entahlah, setelah ia pergi, minuman ini seolah menjadi candu bagiku. Melampiaskan segala kekesalanku padanya. Kadang aku merasa _minum sake itu hanya membuang-buang waktu_. Aku tidak dapat merasakan rasa sake yang sebenarnya. Hambar. Begitulah yang kurasakan. Tiada rasa. Tiada nikmat. Hanya baunya yang mengingatkanku pada masa-masa itu..." Aku menunduk, menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa air mata telah mengumpul di pelupuk mataku.

"Kau sendiri?" Aku bertanya padanya.

"Hmm~... Kurang lebih sama sepertimu!" Ia menyeringai lebar. Ia merentangkan tangannya kemudian memejamkan matanya. "Ibuku meninggal saat aku masih kecil! Ini pelampiasanku sebagai rasa penyesalan!" Ia berkata semakin lantang.

Ia menghela nafas, "Entahlah. Entah apa pendapat ibuku jika melihat anaknya menjadi ini. Sake. Pahit dan masam. Itulah mengapa orang-orang stress memilih mereka untuk diminum," Ia tersenyum jahil.

"Ya. Aku mengenal dirimu dari sake nona!" Ia mendekat padaku, merengkuhku dalam buaian.

"_Hai, aku Kurosaki. Kurosaki Ichigo,"_

"_Aku Rangiku. Rangiku Matsumoto"_

~#~#~#~#~#~

Kami, jiwa-jiwa yang kesepian...

Jiwa-jiwa yang tersakiti...

Aku butuh embunku sendiri,

Aku butuh airku sendiri,

Untuk meredakan gejolak emosi dalam duniaku yang kacau...

Kami jiwa yang layu, akhirnya bersatu,

Membagi embun satu sama lain...

Entahlah,

Kini aku bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya sake.

_**Manis**_

Saat kami bertemu dan saling melengkapi.

_**Pahit**_

Saat aku harus meninggalkan masa laluku.

_**Masam**_

Seperti masa lalu kita.

_**Lembut**_

Seperti perasaanku ketika menemui takdirku yang baru...

~#~#~#~_**END?**_~#~#~#~

AN:

Ao + Author: ... *krikk, krikk, krikk...* (-cengok liat hasil akhir dari fic ini-)

Author: GHAAAHHH! Bisa-bisanya saya bikin fic orang sakit hati seabal ini? Berasa pointless! *pundung*

Ao: Ahh~ dasar author payah ah! Ya sudahlah! Fic ini rikuesan dari Yuki hatake kurosaki via review.

Author: YUKKKIIIIIIIIII~~~~~ Maafkan saya karena membuat IchiMatsu jadi seaneh iniiiiii~~~ ToT

Ao: Yahh... Saya sendiri bingung kenapa tiba-tiba dia bikin fic beginian XP. Bai de wei, fic ini di publish pada hari ultah ayahnya si author. Happy b'day, Pak! May you wish come true! ^^

Author: Entah apa komentar ayah saya kalau tahu anaknya bikin fic beginian...

Ao: AAARRGH! Udah diem deh! Haahh... Ya sudah pembaca, terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini!

All: _**REVIEW NYOOOO~~~...!**_

_**~RnR? ^///^~**_


End file.
